Thorne?
by Kameninjagirl
Summary: Just a fluffy Cresswell one shot. a year after "something old, something new." R&R, enjoy!


Cress loved traveling. Being in the captivity of her satellite from childhood, she was determined to see all she could of the vast world. She had been completely wonderstruck at all of the amazing places Carswell had taken her so far. Every new place was just so different. The people, the music, the food, the art, the culture….

But even as much as Cress loved out with people and sounds and sights, she felt the happiest in the quiet moments with Carswell. After a day of visiting with old friends at the palace of the United Commonwealth, Cress was on the tail of the Rampion, stargazing. With her boyfriend, leaning against his chest, his arms wrapped around her.

"So that's Aquarius. That one over there is Aries…. Oh, and Chiron…." Carswell pointed to his star chart situated on the wall, as he listed. Cress did her best to listen, but something was still bothering her.

"Aquila, Caelum…."

"Thorne?"

"Hmm?"

"...are you okay?"

Carswell cocked his head. "Yeah Cress I'm fine," he said, "why?" Cress ducked her head, blushing. "I just, umm, you were acting kind of weird…. Nervous maybe… after we visited the palace." Carswell scratched the back of his neck. "Was I? Stars Cress, I didn't even realize. But yeah I'm fine, I just had an…. Interesting.. talk with Kai."

"Interesting?"

"Uh, yeah."

Cress's curiosity was going crazy, but she sensed he didn't want to talk about it. She decided to change the subject.

"It's crazy, you know. I saw these stars every night in the satellite, but It never occurred to me how far away they are down here. I mean, I never would have thought some random Shell like me would be watching them from earth." She noticed Carswell tense at the term "Shell."

"I hate that, you know. The way they treated you, just because you didn't have full lunar gifts…. You're still more amazing than they could ever realize." Cress blushed at his words, but replied "I was a lucky one, actually. The number of Shells they murdered in cold blood…. It makes me sick." She laughed humorlessly. "Although I suppose they have killed me too, if you and Cinder and everyone hadn't helped me. Sybil wasn't exactly happy I had double crossed her…." Her face flushed, realizing she was babbling.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. As much as I hate hearing about that, I'm just glad you're finally safe." Cress laughed quietly. "Yeah well same goes to you, Mr. Goes - blind - in -the - desert - and -makes -it -out - alive." He hugged her tighter, a smile playing on his lips. Cress grinned, and it faded into a happy, quiet smile.

"I love you, Thorne."

He rested his chin on her head.

"I love you, Crescent." She was startled by the use of her full name. But hearing Carswell say it, it also made her…. Happy.

"Crescent Moon," Carswell mused. "It's a beautiful name, but maybe you should change it up…."

"Huh?"

Carswell laughed lightly. "Kai said you'd probably be confused," he murmured. He rubbed her palm absently with his thumb, trying to, admittedly, calm his nerves. "Yeah. Like, Crescent Thorne…. That's pretty catchy." Cress was still staring at him.

"Thorne, what are you talking about?"

He sighed lightly. "Cress, stand up please." Still puzzled, Cress stood. But instead of standing as well, Carswell knelt in front of wheels started turning in Cress's mind, and her heart started pounding. Carswell took a breath, and spoke. "Cress, I'm going to be blunt. I don't deserve you - simple as that. But the fact of the matter is I need you, and…. Aces….this is hard to put into words." He reached into his pocket, and it was all Cress could do not to faint. "I love you Cress, simple as that. The way you are. So…. Crescent Dahlia Moon…. Will you marry me?" He opened the small box, to reveal a ring with a slim silver band, and a small silver crescent moon. Cress couldn't speak, her tears were making it difficult. After a few moments of her sniffling and staring at him, he looked down, running a hand through his hair. "Oh stars…. Too soon. This is humiliating…."

"Yes."

Carswell looked up. "What?"

This time it came out as a laugh. "Yes!"

She threw her arms around his neck, planting an ebbulent kiss on his lips. None of her past silly daydreams could compare to this feeling. But it wasn't happily ever after, was it? It was so much more.

 **A/n tee hee! That was fun. I'm really bad at capturing Thornes personality though. / : Anyway, just some fluff to brighten your day. Just so you know, I'm open to more one shot / short story ideas, always. Thanks for reading, have a ninja tastic day!**


End file.
